LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror
| CAN= October 2, 2015 (Teletoon)Teletoon (October 2, 2015). "Scooby-Doo + LEGO! See the LEGO version of the Scooby gang in "Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror" today at 6PM!". Twitter. Retrieved November 7, 2015. | UK= October 26, 2015 (Boomerang) | runtime= 21m 37s | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Sam Register (executive producer) Jill Wilfert (executive producer) Jason Cosler (executive producer) Alan Burnett (co-producer) Rebecca Palatnik (line producer) | music= Robert J. Kral | artdirection= Nollan Obena | editedby= Craig Paulsen | producedby= Rick Morales | writtenby= Heath Corson | directedby= Rick Morales }} LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror, also known as Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror, is a television special, based on the first wave of the [[LEGO Scooby-Doo!|LEGO Scooby-Doo!]] line. Premise The gang go to the grand re-opening of Grimsley Mansion, where the living Black Knight armour and hidden treasure await. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Adam * Charlie Grimsley * Wanda Grimsley Villains: * Black Knight * Kyle Grimsley Other characters: * Phil * Treasure hunter 2 * Augustus Grimsley * Construction workers * Black Knight (King's thief) * King * Eugene Locations * Grimsley Mansion Objects * Fred's camera * Adam's MENZA honours pin * Morning star * Augustus Grimsley's painting * Key to treasure * Gold bars * Scooby Snacks box * Scooby Snack Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Presents Closing credits * Produced and Directed By: Rick Morales * Written by: Heath Corson * Based on Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Executive Producers: Jill Wilfert, Jason Cosler * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Rebecca Palatnik * Music By: Robert J. Kral * Editor: Craig Paulsen * Casting & Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones, as Daphne Blake, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Phil Morris as Adam/Treasure Hunter #1, Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wanda, Sean Schemmel as Charlie/Treasure Hunter #2, Jason Spisak as Kyle * Production Manager: Angela O'Sullivan * Assistant Production Managers: Brittney V. Lewis, Jane Cohen * Art Director: Nollan Obena * Character Design: Angela Song Mueller, Valerie Neilson, Zak Plucinski, Jon Suzuki * Prop Design: Norm Ryang * Background Design: Enzo Baldi, Alan M. W. Simmons * Visual Development: Joe Binggeli, Denise Fuller, Pete Oswald, Jeff Palm, Thomas Yamaoka * Texture Artist: Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Jen Bennett, Curt Geda, Doug Murphy * Animation Supervisor: Dougg Williams * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Eaton * CGI Animation Services: Xentrix Studios Pvt, Ltd. * Production Supervision: Nandish Domlur, Sanjee Gupta, Sunil Gupta, Shenaz Khan, Ajay Pratap Singh, Jai Natrajan * Production Staff: Deepika Anvekar, Shivana Vishwakarma, Sai Sandeep * Creative Director: Viren Patil * Art Director: Venky * Animation Director: Jeevan Anand NK * Asset Supervisor: Dheeraj Joseph * CG Supervisor: Mythravarun Vepakomma * FX Supervisor: Rahul Nagpal * Asset Leads: Sachin Shankar, Tharuna N, Mohan Kumar B C * Character TD: Bharat S * Animation Lead: Anil LP * Lighting & Compositing Lead: Abdul Majeed K V * Rendering Lead: Srikant Panda * CGI Pipeline: Srikant Sriram, Srinivasan Chandrasekaran * R&D: Phani Madhav, Mayur Amminbhavi * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Michael Garcia * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Ocean Sound and Picture * Color Correction: CCI Digital * Production Administrator: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Miral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, Matthew James Ashton, Nicholas Groves, Emmett Condon, Soren Morup, David Cross * Production Supervision: James L. Davidson, Bobbi Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executives in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian, Jeff Prezenkowski * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2015 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and The LEGO Group. * SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Hanna-Barbera. * LEGO, the LEGO logo, the LEGO Minifigure figurine and the Brick and Knob configurations are trademarks and/or copyrights of The LEGO Group. All rights reserved. * Country of first publication: United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * W-B Animation Notes/trivia * Oddly, this was not called "LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror" for TV, although it is advertised as such. ** This was fixed for the DVD release. * Phil is credited as "Treasure Hunter #1". The former name might be an allusion to his voice actor, Phil Morris. * The gang's LEGO adventures continued in the first feature-length LEGO Scooby-Doo! DTV film, . Miscellaneous * Disguises: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Scooby-Dooby doors: 1. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * "MENZA" should be spelt "MENSA". Unless it was intentional. * The fact that Augustus himself was supposed to have raised Eugene from a seed, would mean the latter is over a hundred years old. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes Gallery LEGO KTT promo art.jpg|Promotional image. References External links * TBA }} * Category:TV specials and telefilms